


Kaito no Kiri

by Shimaskr_ik (Cjeanmonte10)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjeanmonte10/pseuds/Shimaskr_ik
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't raised in konoha but by Zabuza and the rest of the seven swordsmen. Sent away after having the Kyuubi sealed, Naruto now Kaito is found and taken in by an unlikely parent.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Original Female Character(s), Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Zabuza had always been alone. He was a reputable shinobi and was feared for his swordsmanship. His blade, a zanbato dubbed Kubikiribocho helped incite that fear. That all changed one fateful day in the woods outside Kirigakure.

Zabuza had been taking a stroll after his latest assassination. Of course, it was a success. The man did not even fight back. As he was walking his ears picked up a faint whimper coming from the bushes to his right. He cautiously crept over and pulled back the brush to find a child. It had blonde hair and calculating ice blue eyes. What was strange was the 3 whisker marks on each cheek and a seal on his stomach. As Zabuza looked over at the child it reached out to him. As a child would do to a parent. Zabuza grunted and went to turn away thinking "I should just let the gaki die. I cant help a damn kid." As soon as his back was turned the baby started wailing loudly. The tall man turned back and the child quieted. It seemed as if Zabuza's presence calmed it. Zabuza sighed and went to pick the baby up. As he did the baby's malnourished weight and look were noticed. Zabuza sighed once again and started the walk back to his hideout. But before he left he said one thing " I have found you gaki and now I name you, Kaito Momochi."

-In Konoha-

There was a terrible sound emanating from the Hokage tower. It was a woman sobbing. As she did so a man was comforting her whispering in her ear. 

As the woman stopped her sobs she looked at the man and said 

"Minato what are we to do? We just shuunshined our son to an unknown place after sealing a tailed beast in him." 

"Kushina." The man replied "I know what we had to was hard but I have every ANBU out searching for him and the Kyuubi's chakra signature is very noticeable. Someone is bound to find him but until then we must wait for our son to return." 

After that, the man and woman spent the day looking at the one picture they had of him. A small blonde child with ice blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and a seal on his stomach. As the sun set in the distance you could hear Kushina whisper

"Naruto, my son, wherever you are come back please"


	2. Chapter 2

-in Kirigakure 1 year later-

Zabuza had just gotten to his base and released his henge of a woman and her son to reveal him and a small child.

As he stepped into the main room he felt something off. There was someone in the base. 

He did a chakra scan and found the rest of the 7 swordsmen sitting at his dining room table. As he cursed himself for giving them the address of his base he walked into the room. Shocking everyone with his new charge. the first to ask questions being Chōjūrō. 

"Zabuza-san what is that?" Voiced the blue-haired swordsman. Zabuza growled and replied 

"I should never have given you six the address" Before saying  "This is my son, Kaito Momochi." 

"WHAT!?" The other shinobi exclaimed. 

As Zabuza told the group of how he found Kaito. Said child could be found pulling Kushimaru's hair. 

Let's just say the masked man was not pleased. As Zabuza ended the story with his recent errands and a demonstration of his female henge the six others took to Kaito very well.

Saying how someone had finally managed to calm the famed demon of mist. After that story, the team stayed for food because according to Jinpachi and Chōjūrō they would die of starvation before reaching their own accommodations. 

The other six ninjas in the room were in shock that Zabuza knew how to cook. He only chuckled and replied with 

"How am I supposed to care for a child if I can't even do so for myself?" 

Later on in the evening, Jinin was letting the small boy play on the hammer part of Kabutowari. But as the team members were sitting with bottles of sake a cry was heard. "DADA!" Zabuza ran to where Kaito was and started fussing over the child who had tripped and gotten a small rug burn on his knee. The team chuckled at Zabuza who was acting like a mother hen.


	3. Chapter 3

-8 years later-

Kaito is now nine. He has grown up training under the seven swordsmen and learned how to use their swords since he could pick one up.

(A/N Kaito will have sword skills kindof similar to Mangetsu in this fic) 

It was time for him to take the genin exams for Kirigakure. His father had warned Kaito of what the exams entailed but he persisted. He would take the exams with or without his father's permission.

The day had finally come. The day where Kaito believed he would prove himself to his father although he already had. His dedication to getting stronger, even as a toddler had always impressed Zabuza.

At the moment Kaito was getting ready for the exams today. He started by putting on a black muscle tank top with standard black shinobi pants. He added leg and arm warmers. Lastly, he bandaged his face and sheathed his zanbato, shōgekiha (or shockwave) on his back.

(A/N imagine a young Zabuza with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers)

As he put the final touches on his clothing Zabuza entered his son's room. He asked one last time 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

His son nodded sincerely. 

"Welp no turning back now." Kaito thought as his father led him out of his room.

He walked into the dining room only to be surprised by his family.Kaito had adopted the rest of the seven as aunts and uncles, or a brother in Chōjūrōs case. They a greeted him with smiles.

After a light breakfast, the group of eight headed to the arena where the test (or massacre) would take place. 

As the family walked down the street all other civilians shied away with fearful looks on their faces.

The group arrived at the arena and split. Kaito to the student room and his family to the viewing area. The field was in front of them behind a pane of glass. So to prevent blood spatter over the audience.

After 5 minutes all the students came out of a door in the wall and stood in a circle getting ready to slaughter past friends and foes, neither of which Kaito had. As the students slipped into fighting stances Kaito just sat atop the hilt of his zanbato which was lodged in the ground. He tensed as the proctor yelled out "Hajime!" Then shuunshined to the safety of the stands.


	4. Chapter 4

The proctor had just given the signal to go. 

All the other children stared at each other until a blonde boy made the first move. 

He jumped off his zanbato and swiftly pulled it out from its earthen sheath. He quickly turned into a whirlwind of destruction as blood spattered the glass panes protecting the audience.

This went on for another 5 minutes until the proctor announced the winner to be Kaito Momochi. 

As the dust settled the crowd came to view a boy covered in crimson liquid smirking like a fox behind his bandages. 

The first to react was the boy's father, Zabuza Momochi, who stood and started clapping. Slowly the other swordsmen started clapping too. which led the rest of the arena to follow. Although with very fearful expressions. 

One common thought ran through all their heads "This boy is like a mini Zabuza, shit." The Mizukage presented Kaito with his Hitai-ate. Kaito tied the forehead protector around his head just like his father did, and for once the world saw Zabuza smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading everyone, I started writing this fic a while ago, so I'm trying to fix capitalization and grammar as I upload now. Updates now will be at least once a week on Thursday nights. Enjoy the chapter!

-in kirigakure 4 years later-

A blonde boy walked out of the mizukages office with a tall black haired man. They had just received a mission to kill the bridge builder Tazuna. they did not know why but did so at the mizukages command.

The father and son team was informed that a genin team from Konoha and their sensei would be escorting Tazuna to the mist village. The team walked into the local pub and pulled the devil brothers aside and told them they had to ambush the team and frighten them.

-2 days later-

Kaito and zabuza were calmly walking through the forest when they heard chains clanking. The brothers must have reached the target. Kaito used an ice jutsu that gave him a scrying ability and saw that the two idiotic brothers had gotten themselves captured. The obvious jonin of the group, a fiesty redhead, started to torture the brothers until they spilled the plan. Those two would be getting it later. The genin of the group a pink haired girl with a big forehead was fawning over a black haired boy with duckbutt hair. Last was a spitting image of the jonin sensei of the group, a redhead with dark blue eyes. After a few minutes of scrying Kaito found out their names were Sakura, Sasuke and Kazumi. Their jonin sensei was named kushina.


	6. Chapter 6

Zabuza stood in a tree waiting for the konoha shinobi to pass. As they came into his line of sight he launched kubikiribocho into a tree on the opposite side of the road right above the uchihas head. He jumped onto the zanbato and smirked. Zabuza had a conversation with the jonin for a moment but as soon as it lulled he was on the ground sword aimed at her head. The jonin recognized the sword and looked scared. Then she smirked, from Kushinas shoulder blades came 2 chains made of chakra. Zabuza growled and took a ready stance as the genins surrounded Tazuna who looked terrified. Kushina moved first and with her chains tried to pry kubikiribocho from Zabuza. what shocked her was the electroc charge she recieved from touching the blade. Zabuza smirked once again and went on a whole monologue on how Kushina could never beat him. At the end he finished with a jutsu. The hidden mist jutsu. As Zabuza finished the handsign a thick fog began to cover the clearing and none of the opponents could see. After that he came up behind Kushina and had his water clones attack her. Kushina kept her chakra chains out and eventually used most of her chakra which caused her to collapse. As she did that 3 senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck and he passed out. But to the genins knowledge he was dead. A hunter-nin came and took the body away. After Haku had retrieved Zabuza he removed the senbon and Kaito and him left to their room to give Zabuza some privacy. The two sat on their bed and discussed some of the days events. When it got to the observations of the shinobis skill, neither were impressed. Zabuza had taught Kaito water techniques as well as kenjutsu for as long as he could remember, and Haku's bloodline limit made his control over the wind and water elements easy. To sum up they thought the konohans were weaklings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update last week but I got COVID, and am still recovering. But anyways, enjoy this weeks chapter!

A week had passed since Zabuza's "death". While Zabuza was recovering from the senbon, team 7 was relaxing in Tazunas house helping to build the bridge. At one point during the week Haku ran into one of the genin, the redhead. He was able to do some reconnaissance with that conversation. Today was the day the bridge would finally be complete. As the group from Tazuna's house approached the bridge they smelt the scent of blood, at the end of the bridge stood Zabuza, the hunter-nin with the senbon and what looked like a Zabuza mini me with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kushina had seen those eyes before but she couldn't place where. As team 7 approached the group at the end of the bridge Kazumi shouted "What do you want! If your going to try and kill Tazuna-san again i won't let you! Dattebayo!" Kaito laughed "Like you four weak shinobi could do anything" as he said that he could feel the Uchihas loathing from the other side. Kaito whispered to his team "the duck butt is arrogant, the redhead genin thinks they know more than they do, the pink one is completely and utterly useless and the jonin is overconfident and uses her chakra chains to much."

After a few moments team 7 had had enough and their egos overpowered their logic. They charged. Zabuza created a water prison around the sensei, Haku created his demon ice mirrors around the Uchiha and Kaito had the redhead and the pinkette in a water prison like Zabuza had the jonin. They were all trapped. After Haku had stunned Sasuke with his senbon, Kaito and Zabuza started to reduce the amount of air in the prisons. But Kaito wanted to leave an impression he took all the air away from the pinkette so she died. The redheads passed out and laid on the floor soaking wet while the Uchiha was pale and stunned. Kaito turned to tazuna and said "thanks for hiring the entertainment but we have to go now." and with that Tazuna was stabbed in the chest and left to die on the very bridge that was supposed to bring his town life.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito was walking back to the house after reporting to the mizukage after another one of his assassination missions. As he walked into the main room Kaito was tackled by Haku. “I have some news.” kaito said. Haku quickly turned serious after pecking the blondes cheek quickly. “What is it Kai-kun?”

“It is nothing bad only that we must find another member for our ‘genin team’ so we can enter the chuunin exams in konohagakure.”

“oooooh” the brunette said as realization spread over his face. “Who are you thinking of asking kaito?” 

Kait o sighed and replied “My first thought was Gaara but he is a suna shinobi and also has his siblings to back him up. So i was thinking of asking Shizue.” 

Haku started jumping up and down in excitement at seeing his sister like figure again. Of course this was when zabuza stumbled into the room looking like he just rolled out of bed. “What is Haku so excited about? I could hear him from down the hall.”

“Morning tou-san, I just spoke with the mizukage and he said we needed a third member of our so called genin team to go to the chuunin exams and I wanted to ask Shizue.” Zabuza grunted his approval before shunshinning away. Probably back to his own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

A long brown haired girl was walking down the streets of Yugakure(village hidden in hot water) when she felt two familiar chakra signatures behind her. The kunoichi straightened her back and walked back to her accommodations, knowing her tailers would follow her back.

As soon as the two shinobi stepped through the door Shizue had both of them trapped in a tight hug. “What are you doing here Kaito, Haku?” 

Kaito signaled Haku to retell the events from yesterday. 

“Of course I'll join your genin team! I want to scope out other shinobi as well.” 

Both boys smiled at their sister in all but blood. 

“Yay! Nii-san wants to work with us!”  Haku semi squeaked.

Kaito just smiled behind his mask and placed an arm around Haku's waist. 

Shizune raised an eyebrow and asked “When the hell did this happen? I was away for two months and you two finally decided to stop messing around and get together?” 

Kaito chuckled as he grabbed the others arms and shunshined away from the old apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

-Two days before the chunin exams, in kirigakure-

As the group of three genin approached a bridge they noticed a familiar purple painted puppeteer holding up a small blonde child by the back of his shirt.

The blonde at the head of the group recognized the puppeteer and called out 

“Kankuro!!! Can you put the kid down and come greet your brother, who might i add you haven’t seen in 3 years.” 

Kankuro spun quickly and dropped the kid as his eyes widened at the sight of the masked blonde. 

“K-k-kaito heeeey buddy. how’s it going?” another blonde with four pigtails by the name of Temari rolled her eyes then went over and hugged all three of the genin. 

Kankuro was pulled out of his shocked state by his red haired brother ,Gaara, with a slap to the back of the head. After that both boys walked over and greeted the genin with calm smiles. 

The group of six walked away without acknowledging the lowered jaws of a redhead and black haired genin. The only thought running through the Namikazes head was “ _ That bastard killed sakura and won't get away with it! _ ”


End file.
